Evan Michael Nelson
by RarrBaby
Summary: A former student of Degrassi has a baby boy. See how she deals with being a mother at only 20. By Kaitlin.
1. Meeting the Baby

**This is a story about how a former girl from Degrassi lives the days with her son.**

**I do now own Degrassi or any of its characters but as far as I know I own KJ's Diner. But I know for a FACT that I own Evan Michael. It was going to be my son's name only backwards. Ex: Michael Evan.**

**Well enjoy!

* * *

**

I pulled into my mother's driveway. I needed to pick up something I had left there while I had gone shopping with Manny. I lead the way to the front door, my key all ready to be put into the door knob. I unlocked and it and stuck my head inside.

"Hey everybody." I said. Mom, Snake, and the baby were sitting on the floor in the living room.

"Hi Evan!" I said in that "baby talk" voice. Who's Evan? Oh he's my 11,almost a year, month old baby boy. Evan Michael Nelson. He kept the family name. I wanted him to be related to his father in no way shape or form. He lives with Manny and I. We live in an apartment close to the school. Manny and I moved in together after Snake had gotten furious with me and threatened to kick me out. Said I was stupid enough to not get married before I got pregnant. He was pissed because the "baby daddy" had left and I was to raise Evan on my own. I did them the favor and moved out. At the beginning of the school year, when I found out I was pregnant, I was 19 and a half. Just the legal age to move out on my own. But that had been almost a year and a half ago. I went through my senior year pregnant. I was now 20. Everything was settled with my parents but I liked it better on my own. Okay maybe it wasn't on my own but it was just as great. The father..well the father I would rather not mention at this point. You'll find out in due time. I would rather eat one of Evan's dirty diapers than talk about him right now.

"Was Evan a good boy?" I asked looking at him.

"He was an angel Em." Mother replied smiling. I smiled back at her.

I was glad everything was okay. I was glad to know that mom understood. She went through the same thing when she was pregnant with me. Mom wasn't the one I was worried about. Traces of Snake's cancer had come back and when he found out I was pregnant that long year and a half ago he went berserk.

"Did you have a good time Emma?" Snake asked.

"It was great. Oh guys I got you something. Wait here."

I jogged out to my car and popped the trunk. Inside was a bag full of new plates and kitchen supplies. I hadn't gotten anything for my parents in ages and I thought they deserved something for watching Evan for the day. And for being my parents. Where did I get this money you ask? I have a job. Real shocker eh? No uh I work at KJ's diner. It isn't as popular as _The Dot_ but people there pay good tips. That helps me get through a week but Manny is where the rest of my life is. She gets local modeling gigs and gets loads of moolah. If it weren't for Manny I'd be living in my parent's basement. Again. She's the one who splits the rent with me to even afford our apartment. I'm proud of her for living up to her dream. And I owe her big time.

I brought the bag into the living room where Manny had sat on the couch. This was a second home to her just as it was to me. She trusted my mom with all of her heart. Sometimes it seemed like she trusted my mom more than her own.

I handed the bag to my mom and she looked at Snake before looking inside. A huge smile spread across her face as she pulled out a plate with her favorite flower, daises, designed around the rim. Also in the bag were matching cups, bowls, and even forks, spoons, and knives with matching handles. And at the very bottom was a watch. It was for Snake of course. It wasn't very expensive but it's the thought that counts right? Manny and I had just gotten our paychecks for the week and decided to go on a shopping spree that morning. When we dropped Evan off they had no idea they were getting anything. You might think dropping Evan off was just to keep him out of trouble. But no. It was to shop for his birthday. It was less than a week away, April 16th, and he wasn't going to have his first birthday without getting anything special. We had also gotten things just because. Like shoes, clothes, and some things for the apartment. We lived there for 11 months without blinds or curtains on the windows. Without even a throw rug. Having to walk across the wood floor on a cold, snowing December morning.

"Thank you Em these are great." Mom said holding up the cups.

"Yeah Emma thank you so much for the watch."

"It was our pleasure." Manny replied for me.

They both smiled warmly at her.

"Oh Em do you want to stay for dinner?"

I looked at Manny. She shrugged her shoulders and then shook her head no and patted her stomach.

"No thanks mom. We ate at the food court at the mall a couple of hours ago. We're just going to get home and set up all the stuff we got for the apartment."

I had gotten over my eating disorder but a lot of the time it seemed that Manny had gotten one. Hm. Kinda sounds like a puppy. I got rid of mine, but Manny decided to get one.

"Alright well girls come by more often. We need to have a girls out night again."

"We will mom we will."

I hugged mom and Snake and while Manny was getting her hugs I grabbed all of Evan's things. Diaper bag, favorite toy, blankie, etc.

Manny took Evan out of mom's arms and then let Snake and mom say goodbye to him. Then followed me out to the car. She strapped Evan into the car seat while I put his belongings in the back seat with him. Then we started our long..well 10 minute journey to our apartment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. I haven't gotten very far on the second chapter because I don't know if I should keep this story. Tell me what you guys think of it.**


	2. Hey Haven't seen you in a while

**Sorry for such a delay. I've been really busy with school and you know how it is. I've also been a little stuck on what I wanted to do. Maybe I should have wrote the whole thing first before posting it. Ahh oh well. I'm not gonna make you guys wait any longer. Here's chapter two.**

**And also thank you everyone for the reviews. But to make it clear I just SAID Manny acted like she had an eating disorder. It was a simile if you will.  
**

**I do not own Degrassi or any of it's characters but I do own the name Evan Michael.**

* * *

"So Emma what are we planning on eating tonight? We went shopping but it wasn't exactly..food shopping." "Damnit. Evan doesn't even have baby food. Alright Manny take a right here. Food shopping it is."We got out of the car and I opened the back seat to get Evan out. We walked up to the front of the store and held the doors open for an elderly couple before walking in ourselves. Once inside Manny got a cart and followed me to the baby food isle. Only there was going to be a little stop first. 

"Emma? Manny?" It was Sean. Sean Cameron. The boy I hadn't seen since last year. Maybe even a little longer. "Hey Sean." I said waving with my baby free hand. "He walked over to us smiling. "And this must be your son!" "Yes. His name is Evan." I smiled brightly. "He's so adorable. May I hold him?" I hesitated for a moment before coming to the conclusion that Sean is very cautious with things like this. I handed Evan over to him. He held out his arms and took him very carefully before he started asking me questions again. "So you never did tell the school who the baby's father was. Are you ready to tell yet?" I froze. No more smiling. Froze. My heart stated beating like it was going to pop out of my chest. "Well uhh..He's.." "Emma can we have spaghetti tonight?" Saved by the Manny. "Yeah Manny. I suppose so." I turned back to Sean. "Well uh..we were kind of shopping because we pretty much have no dinner tonight. So if you don't mind I'm going to go." "No I don't mind at all. Hey we should hang out sometime." "Yeah..we should. Here." I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote the apartment number and phone number on it and handed it to him. We we exchanged the baby and paper. Then Manny spoke up while he put the paper in his back pocket and I kissed Evan on the forehead. "So Sean how have you been?" "Good." He replied smiling. "That's good..hey is Sean coming over for dinner tonight?" Manny asked me. I looked at her then at Sean. Sean stared back. "Well if he wants to then yeah sure." "Yeah I'd love to. I'll meet you guys later. Say around 7:00? That's two hours to make the food and get ready." "Yeah-." "Yeah that'll be great." Manny said interrupting me. "Alright then bye guys. Bye Evan." We waved goodbye and continued to the baby food isle.

"He seems like he would be a good father." Manny said making a face at peas and carrots baby food. I pulled a can of applesauce off the shelf and stared at her. And I'm talking glared at her. "What?!" She asked surprised. I turned back to the shelf and pulled a few more cans to last Evan 1 or two weeks.

We loaded the bags into the back seat of the car and headed off towards home. Manny got the bags and I got Evan. Manny always had the easy job. But hey hey yeah I know. It's my fault for getting pregnant when I wasn't married. We got inside and I put Evan down in his playpen. "Manny I'm gonna go take a shower. Make sure Evan doesn't hurt himself please. And if you would start dinner that would be great." She nodded as she pulled everything out of the bags.

I got out of the shower, dried off, blow dried my hair, and put on some nice clothes. No I wasn't trying to impress Sean. I just want to look nice for company..I hope.

I got downstairs and looked at the clock hanging above the stove. I had wasted a good 30 minutes in the shower and another 15 getting ready. I had about another hour until the house had to be cleaned up and dinner had to be made. Manny was sitting on the couch with Evan watching Dragon Tales on one of the only channels that we got. "Wow took ya long enough Em." Manny said not even looking away from the tv. "Go back to watchin your Dragon Tales." I said trying to keep a smile in while I walked back into the kitchen to check on the spaghetti. It seemed almost perfect so I looked around the apartment for things to clean up. Dirty dishes in the sink, bottles of empty baby food on the counter, which I'm guessing by that that Manny fed him, in the living room pillows from the couch were all over the floor, the trash had to be taken out. I sighed. _I never thought it would be so complicated to not live with mom._ I thought to myself before starting on cleaning the house. About an hour later, right on time, there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**Alright well I hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter should be coming soon so watch out for that.**


	3. He still loves you Em

**Geez sorry for the huge delay. I've been pretty busy. Well here we go. Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters.**

* * *

Manny looked up from the couch and turned her head to me. She still held a sleeping Evan in her arms.

I rushed to the door, stopped at the mirror on the way to see if my hair looked good _Quit that Emma! _and opened the door to see a smiling, dressed up, yummy looking Sean.

"Hey girls." He said smiling as he entered our apartment. "Hi." I said closing the door behind him. "Hey Sean." Manny said quietly, careful not to wake Evan. Sean walked over to the couch to see the baby. "He's sleeping." Manny whispered before handing him over to Sean.

Sean smiled and held the baby in his arms like it was his own.

* * *

"This is delicious Em." Sean said wiping spaghetti sauce off of his chin. I looked up. "Well Manny-." I began but was interrupted by her. "Stayed out of her way so she could make it really great." She told him twirling her noodles around her fork. I looked over at her and she winked. Thank god Sean was too busy with his food to notice it. 

"You sure you don't need any help?" Sean asked while I took the dishes to the sink.

"Nah thanks. I'll just wash them later anyway."

"Sean have you ever seen the movie Thirteen?" Manny's voice sounded from the living room.

"Manny I don't think he'll be interested in a chick flick." I answered for him.

"No I haven't." He replied. "What's it about?" He asked walking to the living room.

I sighed. _Manny's keeping him here longer than comfortable time._

"I'll make the popcorn then." I shouted half fake laughing.

* * *

I had seen this movie a million times. I knew it frontwards and backwards. I could probably recite Tracey and Eevie's lines! 

I was slumped over on the couch with one arm on the armrest and the other resting on the cushion in-between Sean and I. As I watched Evan in his playpen, wondering if everything that was said on the movie was going to ruin his mind, I felt some warm object on my hand. I looked over at Sean and he looked back at me. I looked down to see his hand on mine. He pulled his hand back fast like he had been touching a stove and it burned. "I uh..Was just looking for the remote." He said blushing.

I half smiled and reached for it, which was on the other side of me.

Soon it was time for Evan to be put to bed and for Sean to leave.

Manny offered to take Evan upstairs while Sean and I said goodbye.

"I had a really fun night." Sean said as he stood in the doorway.

"So did I," I admitted. "We should hang out again sometime."

"Yeah we should." He agreed and then kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed then smiled. But then I heard Manny's footsteps come down the stairs and I wiped the smirk off my face.

"Goodbye Sean." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"See ya later Manny." He smiled and turned to leave.

Manny walked off into the kitchen and I closed the door.

I then followed her and asked "Did Evan get into bed nicely or did you have to force him?"

She smirked and then replied, "Did Sean kiss you on the cheek nicely or did you force him?"

I blushed again. "You saw that?"

She smiled and walked around me into the living room to get the popcorn bowl.

"Even if I hadn't seen it I would have figured it would have happened."

I spun around on my heel to face her again.

"Manny what are you talking about?" I demanded.

She got a goofy smile on her face and replied, "Em he still loves you."

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Review and I'll write another chapter. Hehe.**


	4. The Tornado

**Well here it goes. I just thought of the idea out of nowhere and hope that you like it.**

* * *

I swallowed hard. My whole body froze like it was below zero in the room.

"L-loves me? Manny come on. We're just friends." I tried to convince her.

"If you say so." She smirks and brushes past me towards the stairs.

I stand in my spot just thinking. Staring at the wall. After five minutes of staring at nothing like I was a mental patient I went upstairs to check on Evan. [The only good thing about this apartment is we have stairs. We have a living room and a kitchen then you go upstairs and we have two bedrooms and a bathroom. Of course Manny sleeps in hers and Evan stays in mine.

I walked into my room and walked over to the crib. He was sleeping with his favorite stuffed animal [a blow fish that squeaked when you pressed it and his thumb in his mouth. I checked his diaper in case he needed to be changed. Thank goodness he didn't. That kid goes though more diapers than this apartment shower goes though hot water [and believe me, it's a race to take a shower in the mornings.

I got into something comfortable and walked back over to the crib. I looked at my baby one more time and kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in before I went to go tuck myself in.

**Monday** **Moring**

The sunlight shone in my eyes just before my alarm clock went off. How I hated that thing. Trust me; I would break it if I didn't have to get to work on time. Getting up two hours sooner than I had to get to work because I had to take care of Evan was a complete pain. But as any mom would, I would quit my job just to be with him. I went over to his crib and picked him up gently. I took him over to the changing table, changed his diaper and put him into new clothes. Then I took him downstairs to Manny and went back up and got showered, made up, and dressed up. Well in my uniform for KJ'S Diner anyway.

I went back down stairs with Evan's diaper bag and got ready to take him to my mom's when Manny asked what I was doing.

I looked at her oddly and replied "Uhm..getting Evan's stuff to take to mom's. Are you feeling okay?" I asked grabbing my keys off the kitchen table.

"I'm off today. Didn't you hear me yesterday? There's supposed to be a bad storm today and we can't film."

I looked at her and tried to remember her saying it. Although I didn't remember I went along with it.

"Alright well does that mean you want to watch Evan?" I asked still shuffling around looking for my purse.

"Coat rack Em. And yes I want to watch him."

I looked over at the coat rack and saw she was right. My purse was hanging next to my coat.

"All right but if there's going to be a bad storm please be responsible."

She gave me a look that said 'I'll keep him safe like he's my own.' Which is half true. When I can't look after him she's always there.

"Alright thank you Manny." I sighed walking over and kissing Evan on the forehead.

"I should hopefully be home usual time. Have fun you two." I said as I closed the door behind me. I checked to make sure I had everything before I got in the car. Name tag? Check. Uniform? Check. Keys? Check. Purse? Check.

Okay I was all ready to go.

As I was driving down the road to the diner I could tell what Manny was talking about with bad weather. It was about 10:00 and the sky was almost black.

I got out of my car at the diner and that's when I felt the first drop of rain. I hurried in the doors and to the back to clock in.

When I got back to the front and behind the counter for my first order I saw that the weather channel was on. There was officially a tornado watch by us. I was slightly worried by it but my mind was soon taken off of it by all the orders I had. I occasionally looked back up at the tv to see how the weather was doing. Unfortunately it wasn't.

When the rain started coming down hard the door opened and a storm of rain and hail blew in. I looked at the customer I was about to serve and realized it was someone I knew. "Sean hey!" I said as he walked over.

"Hey Em. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah I've worked here for a while now." I replied smiling.

"So some weather we've got out there huh?" Sean asked sitting at the booth.

"Yeah..and it just got worse." I said straightening up and reaching for the remote.

I pointed it at the tv and turned it up.

"There has been a tornado spotted on Orange Grove. It has taken out the apartment complex."

My heart felt like it dropped into my stomach. Orange Grove is where I lived. Where Manny and the baby were at this very moment.

I looked at Sean and ran to tell my boss. He understood and let me off for the rest of the day. I ran back out to Sean and jumped in my car. I followed behind me in his and we rushed over to the house. As I drove closer all I could hear was a baby crying. My baby crying.

* * *

**Stay tuned for more. Hopefully if I get enough reviews I'll continue.**


	5. You could live with me

**I'm so terribly sorry for not updating sooner! As always I've had writer's block and school's been in the way recently.**

**But since I've been reading a lot of books lately I got some ideas and well here we are now.  
**

**Well enjoy my devoted readers!  
**

* * *

You know when a boyfriend/girlfriend you like a lot breaks up with you? You know how bad that hurts? Well that's how I'm feeling. Only multiply that by 364857634875634. 

I jumped out of my car before Sean had even cut then engine and raced to where Manny was standing.

"Manny!" I yelled pulling her into a hug. "Are you alright?" I looked her over and only saw a small scratch on her forehead.

"Yeah Em I'm fine." I nodded my head and my eyes shot down to Evan.

"Is he ok too?" I asked holding my arms out for him.

Manny shook her head yes. "I crouched over him so nothing hit him. I got hit in the head with a stick but I'll be ok."

She replied looking at Sean.

I kissed Evan on the forehead and hugged him to my chest in attempt to get him to stop crying.

I'd have no such luck today.

"Thank you so so so so so much Manny. I can't thank you enough. I have to repay you somehow."

"No Em. Don't worry about it. It was my duty to protect him and I did. No need to repay me."

"We're just glad you two are ok." Sean said from behind me.

I spun around. Sean! I had totally forgot he was even there!

"Sean and thank _you. _Thank you for driving me here."

Sean smiled and shrugged his shoulders. 'It was no biggie."

I smiled. Everything was going to be ok. Everyone is safe and unharmed _at least not deathly harmed_. I looked at the apartment and got the feeling in my stomach that you get when you sneak out of your house as a teenager and get caught by your parents.

The apartment. Look at the apartment. It was completely destroyed. Down to the ground in ruins.

"Manny where are we going to live? We can't just live with mom and Snake. They're getting old and they've got Jack to take care of. He's a hand full as it is. Oh and we're going to have to buy all new stuff. I don't have the money for stuff for Evan!"

I started walking towards the apartment to see what we could still salvage. It wasn't on the verge of falling down on top of me _since the top met the bottom about 10 minutes ago_ so no problem right?

"I'm sure we could find someone to stay with Em. Just until one of us gets enough money to get everything fixed. I have money to buy an new apartment but not all of the supplies." Manny replied sadly shaking her head behind me.

I picked up Evan's favorite stuffed animal and favorite blanket under the crib that looked like a pile of firewood.

These were the only two things in the house that would be able to come with us.

"You guys could uh..stay with me if you'd like." Sean spoke up.

I spun around with tears in the corners of my eyes. He had to be kidding. Two girls and a baby in his apartment? Kidding or crazy.

"Sean we couldn't possibly." I said walking back towards them.

"No..No it's alright. One of you could sleep on the floor in the computer/spare room and one of you can have my room. Or you could sleep in the same bed. Or I could sleep on the floor. Or one of you could have the couch. Or I could sleep on the couch. It really doesn't matter to me. I'd be happy to have you guys living with me. As long as you payed the rent on time." He made a joke at the end but all I could do was fake smile. _Sean offering us to live with him? No we couldn't possibly. Or could we? We could help him clean and cook. And we very well could pay rent._

I looked at Manny and she looked back at me. She shrugged her shoulders in an "ok" fashion and looked back at Sean. I took a deep breath and looked at Sean again.

"Thanks. We'll take it."

Sean drove the three of us back to KJ's diner so I could pick up my car.

Luckily I still had the car seat in the back. One thing I don't have to re-buy for Evan.

Manny and I got into my car and followed behind Sean's car to his apartment.

It wasn't too big but the neighborhood wasn't too shabby. It looked pretty clean and I didn't think anyone was going to rob us or anything anytime soon.

I slammed my door behind me and opened the back to get Evan.

After pinching my fingers in the car seat several times _damn thing_ I picked him up and followed the other two to the front door. I got there just as Sean was flinging the door open. It smelled of watermelon. Not the fruit kind..the air freshener kind. Watermelon was one of my favorite scents. I think I'm going to really like this place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"No no really my friend's sister did it once. It's totally safe." Manny reassured me.

Putting my child in a dresser drawer to sleep? Totally doesn't sound safe. But I guess I should take her word for it.

After making a trip to the grocery store to pick up some diapers and baby food I was ready to put Evan to bed. The only problem? I didn't have the money to pay for a new crib at the moment and he couldn't sleep in the bed by himself. Or with me. I'd be afraid I'd roll over on him! Or he'd roll of the bed. Totally unsafe.

But Manny's idea wasn't sounding so bad at the moment.

10 minutes later I grabbed the notebook I also got at the store and went into the living room to discuss getting everything we needed to start over with Manny.

Sean was still up but Manny had gone to bed. _Deciding to sleep on the floor? You've got to be crazy girl!_

"Do you have a pen?" I asked after searching, with no luck, in my purse for one.

"Yeah. Here." He reached onto the coffee table and threw a pen at me.

I opened the notebook and sat my butt down at the kitchen table.

Then I started to think of the things we needed.

Crib

Highchair

Plates

Silver wear

Pots & pans

couch

fridge _most of the time they come with the apartment so I think we're safe there_

beds

tv

laptop _ok so we didn't have that before but can't a girl want?_

"Whatcha writing?"

I had been so busy with my list I hadn't seen Sean sit down next to me at the table.

"A list for the new apartment." I replied looking up.

"Wanting to move out already?" He joked.

I smiled. This time it was real.

"Hey would you like some ice cream with that sorrow?" He asked.

I looked at him skeptically.

He smiled. One of those gorgeous smiles.

"Don't worry. It's Frozen Yogurt."


	6. Idk my bff Manny?

Sorry for the delay. I've got school and a boyfriend. Both are very bad for writing stories. Hehe I hope you like.

* * *

"Sean I'd just like to thank you again. It really means a lot to me." I said as I rinsed my dish in the sink. With everything so out of whack I didn't need dishes to wash too.

"It's no problem really. I've known you forever. It's the least I could do." He smiled. God that smile. That sexy Sean smile. No! I refuse to be drawn to him again. It's happened like 6 times before and none of those times turned out that we were going to be together forever. So not again.

"I still feel like I have to say something..so I will. Thank you Sean." I smiled kissing him on the cheek.

Yeah that was a perfect idea. NOT.

When I pulled away from him we looked into each other's eyes and without warning I was being carried over to the couch and Sean was all over me.

He smelled like Strawberry ice cream and cologne.

Pretty good if I say so myself.

I was so distracted by his biceps..triceps..whatever they were they're sexy, that I didn't even hear the spare room door open.

"Isn't this how Evan got here?" Manny sounded amused.

Sean scrambled to get off of me and sat back on the other side of the couch. Far away from me.

I glared at Manny but the smug expression didn't leave her face.

She turned to the fridge and said "Don't mind me. I'm just getting a drink. Go back to whatever you were doing."

I stared at the wall until she went back into her room. _Nosy jerk._

"So.." Sean started, after another minute of silence.

I looked over at him and waited for him to continue.

"Are you ever going to tell me who the father of Evan is?"

I shook my head back and forth fast. "No." I said flatly.

"Alright" He shook his head as if he actually understood. Which I'm sure he did. Sean Cameron's no idiot.

"It's not that I don't feel comfortable telling you Sean, because believe me I'd tell you anything, it's just that I'm not so sure I can tell anyone. I don't feel ready yet ya know?"

He shook his head again for effect. "Yeah. I totally understand. Just go ahead and tell me when you're ready Emma. I'll be here if you ever need to talk." He smiled. He was back to his old self.

---------------------------------------

I almost shot out of bed when I saw what time it was but then I remembered my devastating tornado accident.

I rolled over and looked at the alarm clock next to the bed. It read 9:00 am.

I knew no one else in the house would be up and it would be kind of nice to just lay there and think about things. But what kind of things were there to think about?

I rolled over again so that I was on my stomach and inhaled deeply into the pillow. It still smelled like Sean. He hadn't changed the sheets because we came on such short notice and I could care less.

I know people get freaked out by dead skin cells and stuff on people's sheets but as long as they're comfortable and as long as they keep me warm I'm happy.

I finally decided to roll out of bed. Literally roll. I fell hard on the wooden floor. _Sean why didn't you get carpet?_ I knew I'd woken the baby and I wondered how long it would take him to start crying.

I stood up slowly assessing every part of my body to make sure it wasn't broken, bruised, or whatever else it could be. Evan still wasn't crying and I started to get worried.

I made my way over to the makeshift bed and looked in at him.

He just laid there looking back up at me. He had inherited his father's nose and I just stared at it for a minute before picking him up, grabbing a diaper, and heading over to the bathroom to change him.

There was no doubt he was going to be on of the biggest chick magnets when he started Degrassi. All the girls would love him..but hopefully he wouldn't inherit the problems that his parents faced while they attended Degrassi.

-----------------------

" 'Gmorning Emma. Bagel?" Manny asked me spreading Strawberry Cream cheese on a blueberry bagel. _What's with this house and fruits? Especially Strawberries._

"Sure." I replied.

I slouched down in a chair and started at the table. I was hoping..no PRAYING that she wouldn't mention last night.

But we all know that I would have no such luck..

"So were you trying for another baby last night?" She joked.

I rolled my eyes and made sure it was visible. I'd do it again if I had to. As long as she saw it.

"Manny we were merely kissing. Nothing more."

"That's not what it looked like from my side of the room." She smirked.

"Well then you were standing at a bad angle." I mumbled as she set my bagel in front of me.

"So are we going shopping today? I can't wear these clothes another day. They're starting to stink."

I agreed. Mine were starting to smell pretty raunchy too. Why we didn't ask Sean to borrow some clothes is way beyond me.

"Do you really want to take Evan along?" I asked her skeptically.

"It's whatever. He'll be fine. Unless you want to wait until tonight when Sean gets home."

I frowned. The mall would be closed by the time Sean got home.

"Alright..we'll take him along..maybe we can get him something as an early birthday present."


	7. Baby's Daddy

**Once again sorry for the delay. The new seasons and shows have been coming on and Degrassi, Reaper, and Moonlight have been keeping me busy. But this is a big turn in the story so hold on to your seat and don't be bothered by my cheesy openings.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Why we didn't leave him with my parents was way beyond me.

Taking a baby with us to try on clothes is probably one of the hardest things to ever do.

Well..baby is a little harsh..he's about to be a year old. In three days. But still..he'll always be my baby.

Manny and I had to take turns holding him so we could get everything tried on.

"How about this one?" She asked spinning around for me to get a full look.

"The shirt's a little to big. Want me to get you a size smaller?" I asked, bouncing Evan on my knee.

"That would be great Em." Manny replied sliding back into the dressing room.

I got up with Evan still in my arms and headed back to the women's section.

On my way there I walked through the men's..and almost into..

"Emma?" I froze, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. That voice. God please don't let it be him.

I spun around, as fast as a woman carrying a baby can spin, and stared at him.

"Jay." I breathed.

"Emma how are you? How's my son?" He asked reaching his hands toward Evan.

"Don't touch him." I growled backing away. "You're no more a father to him than anyone Jay."

"Emma don't be so harsh. So I haven't helped with a lot of things lately but you can't hate me for that."

"Don't hate you for that? Jay, how old is Evan?"

He hesitated for a moment and then replied "11 months"

I stared at him for a minute and bit my cheek. "When's his birthday?" I fired at him.

"April 16th." He replied almost instantly.

I stared at him in shock..he wasn't there for the birth..how does he know this? I figured he just has spies. Like..Sean. No..there's no way! Sean wouldn't do something like that..

"H-how do you know that?" I studdered.

"Emma." He took a step closer and I stood my ground.

"He is mine..you just wouldn't ever let me have him."

I stared at him in disbelief and felt the rage build up inside me.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare make me look like the bad guy here Jay! You never wanted anything to do with him and you know it! Where were you when he was born?"

He looked around at all the people staring at us. I looked too. They all turned their heads to make it seem like they were checking prices on things but I knew they were secretly listening to our fight. I mean who wouldn't stare at a fight like this? I know I would.

"I was scared Emma. I didn't know what to do."

I stared at him for another minute trying to figure out of he was lying or telling the truth.

"Where have you been for a year Jay? Where were you?" I asked shaking.

He looked down at the ground. "Sean tells me that you won't tell anyone who the father is."

That was like a bullet through the heart. Sean _was _his undercover man and I had no idea.

"Because I'm embarrassed." I replied coldly, glaring at him.

He coughed once and looked around again. Since we weren't yelling everyone had left. But I could see Manny hiding behind the coat rack.

I knew she had seen me look at her and she moved out from behind the coats. She now stood, speachless, in the middle of the isle.

Jay hadn't seen her yet though. He was too intent on Evan. He was staring at him.

"He has my nose." He replied. "And my eyes."

I looked back at Jay and I could see a tear in his eye. Jay? Crying? There's no way. It had to have been an act.

"He does." I whispered looking at Manny again.

She was watching us with intent eyes. I knew she couldn't hear anything we were saying but she knew my facial expressions.

She took a step forward and then backed up again.

I shook my head no and motioned for her to come forward again.

She slowly made her way to us and I handed Evan to her.

Jay watched the transition and I knew that he was wishing on every star that he could hold him. Just once.

"You talk to Sean?" I asked, bringing up earlier conversations.

"All the time. He gives me updates on Evan..But you can't be mad at him. He'd do anything for a friend."

I suddenly felt frustrated again and let out one of the biggest sighs I've ever made.

I'd never even made a sigh that big in English class back at Degrassi when Mrs. Kwan wanted us to write a 5,000 word essay that was due the next day. Nothing was as frustrating as seeing your baby's father at Kohls out of no where when you haven't seen him for longer than a year.

I looked at Jay one last time. He was staring at the ground, not daring to look at any of us.

I sighed again and reached to Manny for Evan.

When I had him in my arms I reached out to Jay. He looked up with surprised eyes.

I handed over Evan carefully and prayed that he wouldn't drop him.

He held him the perfect way like he'd been a father for as long as I'd been a mother.

"Ca-can I kiss him on the forehead?" I nodded yes.

He leaned down and kissed Evan's forehead. Evan smiled hugely and it made the rest of us smile.

I took Evan back and after a minute of silence I told Jay that we had to go.

I didn't hug him, I didn't kiss him, I still hated him, but he had every right to hold his son. Just once.

But Sean wasn't going to be off the hook when we got home. No way.


End file.
